Premier baiser
by Lacey Oke
Summary: "A quinze ans, on n'est pas censées savoir ce qu'est que l'amour. A quinze ans, on se contente d'imaginer des histoires sans queue ni tête sur un amour extraordinaire qui nous plongent dans des états d'hystérie. A quinze ans, on croit au coup de foudre. Et j'ai eu raison d'y croire car je l'ai vécu.". Tuée ou être tuée, ce n'est pas une question de chance, seulement de choix.


_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Me revoilà déjà non pas avec un OS sur harry potter mais sur Hunger Games. Je l'ai écrit y a suuuuper longtemps et je viens de le retrouver, et le trouvant sympa, j'ai décidé de le publier :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira ! C'est un OS sur deux OCs et la finale dans l'arène. Pas grand chose à dire dessus de plus :)_

 _Disclaimer : tout, sauf les personnes, appartiennent à Suzanne Collins._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D_

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez applaudir les deux tributs du district Quatre : Arden Rid et Alex Young ! »

Je ne regardais pas le public non, je le regardais lui et il me regardait aussi. Je ne le connaissais pas et j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître. Si j'étais destinée à être moissonnée, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas avec lui. Je ne lui aurais pas adressé la parole pendant le voyage en train et je n'aurais pas appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de passer tout mon temps avec lui pendant les jours d'entraînements et je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Et je crois que lui aussi non plus. Je peux voir dans ces yeux qu'il ressent la même chose, je le sais. Son cœur semble déchirer devant le choix qui s'offre à lui. Le mien aussi. S'il n'avait pas été moissonné, je n'aurais pas eu ce choix à faire. Lui ou moi. Moi ou lui. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait arriver ? J'aurais préféré mourir avant. Si son destin était de mourir dans l'arène, j'aurais préféré que cela soit d'une manière différente.

Il ne reste que nous. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et m'éblouit comme depuis cinq jours que je survis dans cette arène. J'ai chaud, mon corps est en sueur et je suis fatiguée. Mes bras me font mal, j'ai du mal à me tenir debout, j'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de m'écrouler à chaque pas que je fais. J'essaie de m'approcher de lui sans vraiment savoir ce que je vais faire. Il avance doucement vers moi et je crois voir des larmes perler dans le coin de ses yeux. Enfin, est ce des larmes ou simplement de la sueur ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, il se fiche complètement de me tuer, peut-être qu'il ne va pas hésiter à me transpercer de son épée, peut-être que tout ce manège pendant l'avant-jeu n'était qu'une manière de me faire tomber amoureuse de lui pour pouvoir me tuer plus facilement si l'on devait se retrouver en face en face. Je ne préfère même pas le savoir. Même si c'est le cas, je préfère ne pas y faire attention.

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et nous nous arrêtons tous les deux. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Qui va vivre ? Qui va oser faire le premier pas ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le tuer... Mais je ne veux pas mourir non plus. Le choix devrait être facile non ? Une chance de vivre se présente à moi, c'est simple, je n'ai qu'à le tuer, je n'ai qu'à ôter sa vie comme j'ai ôté celle de la fille du cinq et des garçons du douze et du six. Il n'est censé être qu'un ennemi de plus, qu'un dernier obstacle à abattre afin de pouvoir quitter cet enfer. Pourtant, quand je regarde ses yeux je ne peux pas penser comme ça. L'amour est une chose bien étrange.

A quinze ans, on n'est pas censées savoir ce qu'est que l'amour. A quinze ans, on se contente d'imaginer des histoires sans queue ni tête sur un amour extraordinaire qui nous plongent dans des états d'hystérie. A quinze ans, on croit au coup de foudre. Et j'ai eu raison d'y croire car je l'ai vécu. Le coup de foudre est censé être la réalisation d'un rêve, être amoureuse est censé être quelque chose de magique. Pourtant, pour moi, il ne s'agit de rien de plus qu'un horrible cauchemar. J'ai mal au cœur, je n'arrive pas à respirer non parce que je suis en train de mourir, mais parce que j'ai une chance de vivre. Il va falloir que je le tue. Je n'arrive pas à savoir que faire. Etre prête à mourir pour un garçon qu'on connaît depuis seulement quelques jours est un peu exagéré non ?

Il finit par me sourire légèrement, tristement.

« On dirait que le district Quatre va connaître un vainqueur cette année... Je ne sais pas encore qui cela sera. Je ne sais pas du tout... »

Oui. Ce sont bien des larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux. Aux miens aussi. Il fait un pas de plus, moi aussi. Il a l'air calme et l'épée qu'il tient semble être sur le point de tomber. Je n'ai qu'à lever mon couteau et à lui trancher la gorge. Et tout sera fini. Il ne s'y attend pas, cela sera simple. Et tout sera fini. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre ou en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Il fait un pas de plus. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça... dit-t-il. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Il essuie les quelques larmes de sa main libre et s'approche un peu plus. Je sens sa respiration sur mon visage. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassons. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive dans les jeux. Un sentiment étrange, un mélange de bonheur, de plaisir et de méfiance me submerge, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. C'est ça qu'on ressent alors ? Je l'attendais depuis longtemps ce premier baiser. Je sens son sourire contre ma bouche et... la lame de son épée contre ma nuque. J'arrête de bouger et écarquille les yeux. Non. Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner aussi facilement ? Il se détache de moi et me murmure quelques mots d'excuses. Mon cœur explose en mille morceaux. Je sens la lame s'enfoncer dans ma peau pourtant je ne sens pas la douleur dans mon cou tellement celle dans ma poitrine me paralyse. Je finis par perdre l'équilibre mais il me rattrape juste à temps et me dépose doucement par terre. Il m'a vraiment tué. Il a osé. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour ça, je devais m'y attendre. Non, je m'en veux à moi même, je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi naïve. Au moins, je me dis que j'ai vécu mon premier baiser avant de mourir. Cela aurait été bien triste sinon...

L'amour est vraiment une chose qui nous tombe dessus au moment où on s'y attend le moins. On veut que cela arrive le plus possible. On veut rencontrer l'âme sœur et l'embrasser le soir sur le pas de notre porte alors que ce garçon parfait vient juste de nous ramener chez nous. Oui, quand on est une jeune fille normale à la vie parfaitement normale c'est comme ça qu'on imagine notre premier baiser. On veut se sentir vivante et en sécurité quand il nous embrassera pour la première fois. Et je pense que c'est ce qui doit arriver pour la plupart des filles. Pas forcément sur le pas de la porte mais n'importe où, à l'école ou dans la rue tout simplement. Mais en tout cas, personne ne doit rêver de l'embrasser pour la première fois dans une arène dangereuse dans laquelle on risque de mourir à n'importe quel moment. Non, que dis-je, dans l'arène dans laquelle on est en train de mourir.


End file.
